


Decisions

by TigStripe



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Minimalism, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: Finn gets stuck working an extra shift, but his man really wants him home with him.





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Read it slowly. Imagine the scene however you want it to be. This is YOUR Stormpilot story.

“Give me the datapad.”

“No.”

“C'mon. It's after hours. Let's go home, buddy.”

“You go on. I'll be there as soon as I'm done.”

“I'm not going home without you, and I'm not waiting. Let's _go_.”

“Poe. Stop.”

“C'mon, Finn.”

“Poe. Stop that.”

“What now?”

“Stop doing that.”

“I'm not doing anything.”

“Yes, you are. I'm watching you do it. Stop.”

“But I'm not doing anything. Must be some other dashingly handsome ace pilot.”

“Poe, I'm about to take another shift if you don't stop.”

“ _Another_ shift? Why would you do that to me? To _us?_ ”

“ _We_ are fine. _You_ need to go home. I won't be very long.”

“I'll say. You're leaving right now, with me.”

“Poe!”

“See?”

“Poe! Give me back the datapad. You're not cleared to see that information.”

“I outrank you, Finn. What's on this thing, anyway?”

“Poe, _no!_ ”

“...”

“...”

“This is...”

“Poe, I can explain.”

“This has _nothing_ to do with your job, pal.”

“I-I know.”

“I have about a million questions.”

“...”

“Firstly, when were you gonna ask?”

“...I...didn't have a plan.”

“So it's all just fantasy, then?”

“I guess so, yeah.”

“I see. I guess my next question, then, is, why not ask now?”

“...Poe?”

“Go ahead.”

“Poe, that's not funny.”

“Didn't make a joke, pal. Ask away.”

“...”

“Are...are you crying?”

“No.”

“Why don't you just ask?”

“Because it's a stupid idea.”

“Oh, I definitely disagree.”

“What?”

“But if you're not going to ask me, I'll just have to ask you.”

“What?!”

“Finn.”

“Wait!”

“...Finn, buddy...”

“No, Poe, stop.”

“Will you marry me?”

“...”

“...”

“...You're such an ass.”

“That's a yes, yeah?”

“...”

“C'mon, buddy, I can't sit on one knee like this forever. People are staring.”

“Haha.”

“So. Will you?”

“Are you being serious right now?”

“When have you _ever_ known me to joke around?”

“Am I supposed to answer that?”

“Well then, here.”

“...Wait. Poe. That's...”

“It won't fit your finger. But it'll fit your neck.”

“Wait!”

“So is that a no?”

“No. It isn't. Just...are you sure?”

“I wasn't the one making up a seating chart during work hours, was I?”

“There's not that many seats to arrange.”

“Maybe on your side.”

“Yes.”

“Huh?”

“Yes. My answer is yes.”

“Yes what?”

“You moron. I'll marry you.”

 


End file.
